She's such a fool
by AllINeedIsYou
Summary: A stone cold thief girl named Alexandria gets shot and travels through time and finds her self face to face with The Beatles. As she continues to live in their time era and tries to find a way back home she finds out she might not just want to leave...
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a fanfiction (LOL)...

A stone cold thief girl named Alexandria gets shot and travels through time and finds herself face to face with The Beatles. As she continues to live in their time era and tries to find a way back home she finds out she might not just want to leave...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Day after day, alone on a hill"<br>I walk down the hallway, a pistol clutching in both of my hands; the ipod in my backpack had turned on and started playing a stream of Beatles songs on a playlist.  
>"The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still"<br>Shit I need to turn it off before I'm caught. Oh you don't know me do you? Well I'm Alexandria Simons, Alex for short, and I'm a thief; literally. It's good pay and a thrill, see right now I broke into a police station and I have no intention of getting caught and most likely arrested. I take off my bag and unzip it to turn off my ipod.  
>"Did you hear that?"<br>Damnnit! I made to much noise! I quickly zip my bag back up and run down the hall way, my feet barely make any noise as I run, the pistol still clutched in one of my hands.  
>"Hey stop! AFTER HER!"<br>Fuck how quiet I am. I go all out into a full sprint back to the exit. My feet making a "Thud" noise every time they hit the ground. I look up to see that there are 4 cops standing by the exit door. I stop, knowing I can't get past that, and turn. The cops that were chasing me catch up and stand in front of me to keep me from running anywhere. There was no way out unless…  
>I turn around and lift my pistol and shoot three of the four policemen by the door.<br>Huge mistake.  
>The policemen behind me all pull out their pistols; one of them shoots and gets in the chest.<br>I fall to the ground. All I see is my blood pooling around my body. My backpack drops off my back and hits the ground. I start hearing music again from my ipod turning back on.  
>"But nobody wants to know him.<br>They can see that he's just a fool.  
>And he never gives an answer.<br>But the fool on the hill…"  
>Everything fades to black…<p>

* * *

><p>You liek?<br>Idk I've never written a story or fanfiction before but this has been stuck in my mind for days so I decided I need a way to get it out XD  
>Alex is an oc of mine<br>Don't worry she's not gonna be a mary sue XD  
>Alex:<br>Height: 5'3''  
>Weight: 120<br>Age: 19  
>Hair: Brunnete(ish?)on top and turns blonde, waist lenght<br>Eyes: Greyish blue  
>Skin tone: Pale<br>Profession: thief  
>Extra: Loves Beatles music, has a cursing obsession, huge scar on back from a fight in high school, loves fighting, has a favorite knife and gun, loves to play guitar and piano, always thinks she wins an argument even when she clearly has lost, hates losing, mother and father killed in drive by, has no siblings<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

Nothing but pitch black darkness and pain.

I was running…then was trapped…and shot…

AH! DAMNNIT! It hurts so bad…

"Hey what's that?"

"I don't know, Come on let's see."

I could hear voices, and a cluster of feet hitting the ground.

"Oh my god."

British? Liverpudlian's?

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know try waking her up."

I felt a pair of hands lightly shake my body.

Slowly I open my eye's to see a pair of dark brown eye's stare at my own with a hint of worry.

"Are you ok?"

I look down at chest and pull the collar to where I could see my chest.

No blood stains but a huge nasty bruise…I thought I was shot though…

I look back up at the man in front of me.

He has a light brown hair with a mop top cut, dark brown eyes and white creamy skin. He also had on a black hat and a full suite. Huh he reminds me of John Lennon.

I look behind him to see he has three friends standing behind him. All of them have on a suite minus the hat. Huh weird that his friends look JUST like the rest of The Beatles.

"Hgnn, yah, I-I'm fine."

My body feels so weak…

"You sure?"

He asked again.

This time I slowly stand up.

"Ye-yeah."

Wait, how did I end up outside, this wasn't any place I passed by on the way to the police station!

"Can I ask, umm, where am I?"

The four men looked confused.

"You're in Liverpool. How do you not know?"

The one with the blue eye's asked.

"Oh, no reason"

I sound calm, but I'm truly panicking now.

"Umm what's today's date may I ask?"

They start even look more confused.

"June second, nineteen sixty-four."

Wait, that can't be right.

I start to panic even worse.

I turn and run.

"Hey wait!"

I could hear them chasing me, getting closer, due to my injuries I can't run as fast.

I stop and clutch my chest. My knee's give out. I was ready to hit the ground until someone catches me; they lift me into their arms, bridal style.

My eyes are squeezed closed as I continue to gasp for and air.

"I don't think the hospital will treat her, the injuries don't seem too heavy for them to bother with; let's just take her back to the hotel."

And for the second time today I feel myself fade into darkness.


End file.
